


Our Family

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of Blood, New Parents, Newborn Babies, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Pointless fluff, Post-Episode: s07e13 Lights Out, post-delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Jake and Amy's family just got a little bit bigger.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!! I'm sorry I just wanted to write some pointless nonsense newborn baby fluff.  
> Warning it gets a little detailed about what it's like after you give birth but my girl amy been through it and she deserves to be cared for. Having a baby is tough you gotta be able to count on ur partner I know Jake would be right there with her.  
> Pointless boring fluff ahead.( also unbeta'd probably hella typos)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3

The door opened slowly, a barely audible _squeak_ penetrating the otherwise tentative silence. Jake and Amy glanced at each other briefly, then down to the small, wriggling body in the carrier. Mac’s eyes stayed shut contentedly, and both adults let out a small sigh of relief.

Amy closed the front door behind them, watching Jake step further into the apartment, somewhat weighed down by the heavy carrier on one arm, and the diaper bag in the other. She watched him for a moment, mesmerized by the sight of her husband falling into the role of a father with such immense ease.

Jake set the diaper bag on the kitchen table and padded into the bedroom, Amy on his heels. With careful movements, he set the carseat on the floor next to the bassinet. He glanced over his shoulder at Amy, pursing his lips.

“Should we move him?” He asked in a hushed whisper.

“Gotta get used to it at some point.” Amy suggested quietly, knowing that moving a sleeping baby would become one of their most frequent tasks in the upcoming months. She knelt down to unbuckle the strap of the seat, but Jake held his hand out and touched her arm gently.

“Too heavy.” Jake said with a shake of his head. 

Amy rolled her eyes, “He’s my son, Jake.”

“You can hold him sitting down.” Jake reminded her, “No lifting.”

After a somewhat traumatic, unmedicated delivery in a filthy precinct interrogation room, Amy’s doctors had been concerned for the health of Mac and herself. However, luckily neither of them seemed to suffer any ill effects. Aside from the pretty standard post-birth soreness and discomfort, Amy wasn’t in much pain. And their son was healthy as a horse.

Still, Jake hovered, forcing her to abide by each and every suggestion from the medical staff. Namely, not to do lifting of any kind or moving around too much. She tried not to let it annoy her; she knew he felt pretty helpless watching her give birth and be in so much pain. He just wanted to look out for her.

“Okay.” Amy conceded softly, backing away from the seat.

Jake squatted down beside the carrier, gently unclicking the straps and reaching in. He pulled the baby into his arms carefully. Mac was just a bit bigger than Jake’s forearm, and he rested into his father’s embrace with ease. Jake’s large palm wrapped around the baby’s soft, fuzzy hair as he supported his neck and raised him toward the bassinet.

Jake had been so terrified of things like this. When Amy was pregnant, he used to cradle her belly and look at her with fear in his eyes. He wondered how something so small, something that could fit inside her could ever survive the harsh conditions of the outside world. He admitted often that he was afraid of having something so small and so fragile in his charge. It was pretty clear now that he intended to protect their little thing from any harm, even at the most minuscule level.

Once Mac was laid in the bassinet, no stuffed animals or extra blankets, Jake glanced over at his wife, who offered him a tired, but adoring smile. Standing there in his gray sweatpants with an NYPD hoodie pulled over his torso, curls disheveled from sleeping on the hospital futon, bags under his eyes from worry and lack of sleep, Jake looked unbelievably handsome. She couldn’t believe she got to call this man the father of her child.

“I love you.” Amy said to him for probably the millionth time that day.

Jake offered her a warm smile in response, and closed the distance between them. He brought his hands up to caress her face, and Amy closed her eyes at the feeling of his gentle touch. She felt his forehead connect with hers softly, and opened her eyes to meet his loving gaze.

“I am the luckiest man on Earth.” Jake murmured, voice heavy with emotion.

“He’s really here.” Amy replied, glancing over at their sleeping baby, “We’re parents. A mom...and a Dad.”

Jake kissed her briefly, and removed his hands from her face with a sigh, “We really are.”

“So freaky.” Amy laughed a little.

Jake chuckled in response, carding his fingers through his messy hair, “Yeah, kinda. But...we got this.”

“We got this.” Amy nodded surely, “We got this up and down, son!”

Jake rolled his eyes and patted her head teasingly, “Motherhood hasn’t changed you, Santiago.”

“Except for the fact that I wear diapers now.” Amy pursed her lips, shifting uncomfortably in the unpleasant but necessary mesh underwear she was currently rocking.

Jake shrugged as he peeled his hoodie off and tossed it into the hamper, “I think the diaper is sexy.”

Amy was reminded of yesterday morning, when she’d stepped into the bathroom to pee and realized she’d forgotten all the trauma her body had just been through. As soon as she noticed her frightening underwear situation, she’d burst into tears on the toilet. It wasn’t her proudest moment, sitting in a hospital toilet with tears rolling down her red cheeks, blood on her thighs. Still, she was entitled to a little hormonal breakdown, the doctor even confirmed that.

But then she heard a raspy, “Ames?” and glanced up at the cracked door leading into the hospital room.

Jake was standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, the sound of her wobbling tears had awoken him. Amy desperately tried to pull herself together, but all she could manage was a blubbering sob and a gesture at the underwear. Jake looked her up and down, seeming to put together what was happening here.

“Hold on babe.” He told her and disappeared behind the door. He returned with a fresh pair of hideous mesh underwear and offered her a look of concern, “Does it hurt?”

“A little.” she admitted, continuing to wipe her face futilely, “But that’s not why I’m crying.”

“Why are you crying?” Jake’s voice was patient and kind. He’d never be able to understand what she was going through, but he certainly was going to support her.

“I-I just feel so weird.” Amy sniffled, “I mean things are happening to my body that have never happened before. And I know that obviously I expected that. It’s just...I don’t know. Overwhelming.”

“I can’t imagine, babe.” Jake knelt beside her and rested his warm hand on her knee, “I know it’s freaky. But you’re gonna be okay, this is all normal. I’m right here to help you, okay?”

Amy nodded, sighing a bit, “Okay.”

Without her even having to ask, Jake slid the old underwear down her legs and disposed of it. He grabbed the baby wipes off the counter and wiped down her legs gently and sweetly. There was something so intimate and warm about the way he cleaned her skin and then helped her slide the new underwear up her legs. His movements were anything but clinical; they were caring and selfless and completely trusting.

Amy wiped herself and Jake held his arms out, sliding them underneath her armpits. She was grateful, because getting up was not as easy as it once was right now. He helped her to her feet and pulled the underwear all the way up over her pelvis where it sat, proud and atrocious-looking. They both washed their hands and headed back into the hospital room, stopping at the foot of the bed.

“T-thank you.” Amy managed. Normally, this level of intense vulnerability would’ve made her feel unbelievably pathetic and weak, but Jake was her best friend. He looked at her with no judgement in his eyes, only love and care, his only interest was making sure she was okay.

“I’m sorry you have to go through all this.” Jake murmured, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Amy’s ear and stroking his finger along her cheek gently, “I hate seeing you in pain.”

Amy caught his hand in her fingers and gave him a short, but genuine smile, “I couldn’t have picked someone better to do it with, Jake.”

The moment was interrupted by the now-familiar, shrill cries of their newborn baby.

As Amy looked over at Jake now in their bedroom, a little more emotionally stable than she was yesterday, she still felt that affection and gratefulness that she had when he’d pulled her off the toilet. She didn’t think anything could bring them closer than him wiping blood off her legs, and she had no regrets about how they’d gotten here. 

* * *

Jake and Amy awoke from a restless nap at around four. They were both trying to get on the same schedule as the baby, as advised, to sleep when he slept. The sound of their baby gurgling awake was enough for both adults to rouse into consciousness.

Jake rolled out of bed first, heading for the bassinet and mumbling, “Hey there Macadoodle.”

Amy smiled, he was only three days old and he already had a plethora of dorky nicknames from his father. He didn’t stand a chance.

Jake returned to the bed with Mac bundled up in his arms, sitting upright against the headboard. He glanced over at Amy, who scooched up and leaned over to wiggle Mac’s little toes.

“Hi baby.” She murmured softly, awestruck again by the sight of her amazing little boy. His dark hair that he’d surely inherited from his dad, his big brown eyes, his little round lips. He was utterly perfect.

“Gimme.” She ordered Jake, who gently passed the baby over to her.

Jake slid a pillow underneath her arms to help support the baby, and Amy adjusted him comfortably on her chest. She felt Jake’s head lean in and rest on her shoulder as he looked down affectionately at their baby. He reached over and plugged on Mac’s toes, just as Amy was doing. It was peacefully quiet for a moment, save their light breathing and Mac’s occasional gurgling noises.

Then, Jake said, “Having a baby’s kinda boring, huh?”

Amy snorted out a laugh and shook her head, “I don’t think they’re terribly exciting until they can crawl and babble.”

“So we got a couple months of a little bean that just cries and eats and poops huh?” Jake mused, “Cool.”

“Hey, you signed up for it.” Amy reminded him teasingly.

“It’ll be worth it when I can teach him to skateboard.” Jake said, “And dunk a basketball. Or do parkour.”

“Jake you can’t do _any_ of those things.”

“Amy,” Jake pointed at the baby, who stared up at his father’s voice with excited eyes, “He doesn't know who he is or what we are or what _anything_ is, I’ve got plenty of time to acquire these skills.”

“If you keep bullying our baby I’m gonna have to confiscate him from you.” Amy warned.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Jake gasped in faux- offense.

“Try me!” She insisted with a smirk, “Mac, you’re not to give Daddy any attention today, got it?”

Mac stared up at her with a large, affectionate gaze, though it was clear he understood nothing.

“I think he’s confused.” Amy giggled.

“Takes after his father.” came Jake’s quick reply.

“I sure hope so.” Amy said, and looked over at Jake with earnest eyes.

Jake met her gaze and seemed to realize her face had sobered up. He smiled a bit, brows pulling up with slight concern, “You good?”

“Yes.” Amy nodded, still looking at her husband lovingly, “I just...I dunno. This is hard to even believe. Too good to be true.”

When he replied, his voice was quiet but sincere, “It’s true, Ames. I’m right here, and so is he. We did it.”

She met his eyes, and his expression was so full of love that she felt like it could protect her from the coldest blizzards and harshest injustices. Amy snuggled up closer to his side and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and squeeze tight.

“My babies.” Jake murmured quietly.

“I love you.” Amy said, “So much. No matter what, this is the most important thing in the world.” she looked down at their son and then back at Jake’s face, “Our family.”

“I love you too.” Jake replied, and he wiggled Mac’s toes once more, “Our family.”

Mac looked up at his parents with a pleasantly neutral expression. He couldn't understand what was being said of course, but if the feeling in the air was as palpable as it felt to Amy, he must be thinking the same thing.

Our family.

What a wonderful thing to have.


End file.
